Deep Blue
by Masigla
Summary: Deep blue is the color of his eyes.. those hypnotic blue eyes I could just fall into.. seek refuge in, and never come out of hiding. [Kairi POV] [SK] [Post KH]
1. Chapter One

**Deep Blue**

_a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Dreaming Wistfully  
_

_

* * *

_

**T**_hose deep blue eyes..._

_I want to see them so bad.. those deep blue eyes..._

I sat up from my sleeping position, gasping for breath. All was fine until my 15th birthday, the first one I had where he wasn't there. Of course, I had some birthdays like those before I arrived at Destiny Islands, but that was beyond my point. My point is that I miss Sora. When I blew out the 15 candles on the carefully decorated cake my mom baked for me, I was constantly reminded of that promise he was going to keep.

_He will keep it, right?_

I feel so guilty, moping around like this, after everyone has tried so hard to keep me from remembering him. All knows what happens when I do.. And let me tell you the truth, the Keyblade Master is not viewed as a savior and someone who should be adored by all here. Rather, he is viewed with bitterness, and occasional hatred. People believe he was the source of all trouble.. the reason heartless appeared, the reason I was ungodly sad.

They don't know how wrong they are.

Then again, they are right about the latter.

It's not his fault, after all. The Keyblade chose him, and he had no choice but to accept his duty and keep his heart strong. But who would've thought that he would break countless amounts of others to fulfill it? Mine being one, and his mother. Oh, Mrs. Jacobs. She was never the same after everyone was able to return to their usual lives, except for Sora, and those who loved him dearly.

I dragged my feet to the side of my bed, rubbing my eyes and making sure I indeed, was not dreaming. I stood up and swaggered like a drunk woman to the bathroom, where I stared straight at myself.

"He won't keep that promise." the reflection told me. What was that? I was confused with myself. Was I the one who said it? Or my mere reflection on the mirror? It was hard to believe that I, me, Kairi, was the one who said that. But it was just as hard to believe that a reflection would talk back. I shook my head furiously and got the tap running. I want _cold _water. Hot will damage my skin, warm will make me even more sleepy. Cold will make me feel good.

I cupped my hands under the said cold water and it filled. Shivers ran through my arms from the contact of cold water. But it didn't matter. It was my face that needed the cold. I bet down and splashed the freeze onto my face. How refreshing.

_Yes.. cold is good. Ice is cold too... and ice is associated with the color blue.. like his eyes._

Ever since that birthday, every single thing that runs through my mind has some demented connection to him. I stood up straight again and looked at myself in the mirror. I watched as the droplets of water trickled down my face. I reached behind me for a small lavender towel.

_Lavender. It's such a pretty color, like the flower he gave me when we were little._

I threw the towel away from me. I'm starting to scare myself a bit. I reached for a paper towel instead. After wiping my face with the rugged surface of the paper towel, I crumpled it in frustration and threw it into the trash can.

Thank God it's Saturday.

I desperately did not want to show myself to school that day. Even if Riku was there with me. Things will never be the same between me and him.. not after Kingdom Hearts.. not after he gave into darkness and was saved. Every time I look at him, I remember Sora. So in a way, I want to hide from him.

Even after the splash of cold hitting my face like a sour punch, and the feeling of roughness rubbing against my skin, he was on my mind. I changed into my usual clothes and opened my curtains a bit to see how things were outside. It was still twilight, the end of darkness and the beginning of a new day. Twilight..

What if Sora was in twilight somewhere? Lost in the midst of darkness, but waiting ever so patiently for the beginning, the new light.

_Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Wowwie, my first angst fic. I hope you guys liked this. I know in the announcement in my profile I said this was a one shot, but you should've known that I changed my mind because I was too excited to post it! Heh heh.

Please review.. for Kairi's sanity!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and all its characters are property of Squaresoft and Disney.


	2. Chapter Two

**Deep Blue**

_a Kingdom Hearts fanfic by Dreaming Wistfully_

* * *

**A/N: **Huray for the second chapter! I'm really glad about the feedback I've gotten so far, and I hope to hear more from the same people, and also more from the other readers!

**Replies:  
**-chillywilly101: Thanks for the cheese muffin! Now here is your update! And thanks for reviewing! I want a corn muffin next time.. Hehe!  
-to Shinja-chan: Actually, I've been addicted to Kingdom Hearts more than I have been with Ultra Maniac. I just couldn't think of any fanfic plots for KH, but now that I do, yeah! Come and be addicted with me!  
-to kaoru hiirigizawa: Karu-tan! My faithful and trusty sidekick! Hyo ho ho! If you bothered to read my author's note at the end of the first chapter, then you wouldn't be confused, you silly girl! Update Rich and Orphans soon!  
-to Casey: Yes it was great, but it's not done yet! The original title was actually supposed to be "Those Deep Blue Eyes" but "Deep Blue" just sounded so much cooler. Lavender is a pretty color! It's my mom's favorite color, and Kairi's too!  
-to Midnight Blue Star: I love that word. "Awesome" I keep using it nowadays. Now here is your update!

* * *

I went out for a walk anyways. I didn't care if it was dark or not, Destiny Islands was a safe place. I went out to shore, where I randomly kicked pebbles into the shallow sea. The sound of the waves flowing up and down was reassuring to me for some reason. It made me feel calm.

I settled down on a spot. I sat there, staring out at sea, imagining that somehow, Sora would appear, and save me from drowning in misery.

I turned my gaze up into the sky. Stars were twinkling, every single one a source of light. It reminded me of the day I was separated from Sora, when stars shot across the sky to their rightful place. Tears filled my eyes and began to slowly make their way down my cheek. I laughed to myself, thinking I must be going insane. I turned my gaze down into the deep blue sea.

_The sea is so blue.. blue like his eyes, yeah.._

There I go again, with my demented connections. I really do think too much. Maybe, if I clear my mind and try to forget, I'll be okay. But, hello, earth to Kairi, that's what I've been trying to do for the past year! Sometimes, I don't think enough.

I looked up at the sky again, yearning for a falling star to come flying down, delivering my hero back to me. I thought about that thought for a bit, but something else entered my mind. What if Sora had found someone else while he was crusading on this journey of his? What if he had forgotten all about me?

"He won't forget you." A voice said. I looked around frantically. The voice didn't sound familiar. But when I looked up back at sea again, a girl was floating right on the water. She was pretty, glowing in the twilight sky and blue sea. Her white dress, blonde hair and blue eyes made her look like an angel, in fact.

"You are his light. As long as you remember him and he remembers you, everything will be all right. Don't worry about other girls. He's not so playful with them as to actually fall for another one. He loves you, Kairi. Never forget that." the girl said. That was quite a speech. But it made me feel better.

"Who.. who are you?" it was right of me to ask that, how did she know my name? And why in the world is she floating on water?

"I'm Naminé." she replied, then smiled and disappeared before I could even react.

"Thank you.." I said, hoping it would somehow reach her. I smiled and took off my shoes and put them beside me, then lied down on the shore, letting the waves touch my toes.

"Sora, you lazy bum. Come back.." I said to myself, laughing. I started to remember all those times we shared when we were little.

"He's coming for you, Kairi." another voice said. Am I hallucinating? All these random girls are starting to appear to me, telling me and somehow reassuring me about Sora. I sat up and turned around, but saw nothing. I looked to my left at the pier, and saw a girl standing there, looking at me. What was odd enough, was that she had white wings. Big ones, in fact. see note at the end She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress similar to Naminé's.

"Don't be afraid. He's coming for you. Just... hope!" The girl said. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. I had faith in Sora. I knew he was going to come.

"And what's your name?" I asked, not meaning to sound quite rude, but apaprently I did. The girl smiled at me.

"You will know.." she flapped her wings and disappeared, leaving me in confusion. But I wasn't confused about one thing: Sora is coming.

* * *

**Note about winged girl: **she's a character in a joint fanfic I'm working on with Kaoru. (account name: aemiandkaoru )

**A/N: **Yeah I know, short chapter. X3 I have to work on my research paper/Powerpoint presentation. Please review!


	3. Chapter Three

Kingdom Hearts x **Deep Blue**

_.D r e a M i n g W i s t F u l l y._

**A/N: **Finally! An internet service fast enough to be able to update my fics on. -- Sorry for the long no-update thing. We moved to our new townhouse where we had to wait 2 weeks to get DSL, then we were told that the place we live in doesn't have DSL availability. So we waited a few days for another internet company to give us broadband. Not to advertise, but YAY COMCAST for being bettar than our old ISP!

By the way, this is the second to the last chapter of Deep Blue. Yeah I know, this fic was rather short. Heh. This chapter may also be very short, but I promise you that the final chapter will be long! If there are a couple of plot holes (which I hope there aren't), I'll gladly make an epilogue chapter. But that's an "if".

**Replies:**  
-to chillywilly101: Yay corn muffin! Glad you like the floating girls because one of them is sorta special to the story.. Mwahahahahaha!  
-to kaoru hiirigizawa: Buwaaa! You still haven't updated! I'm dying over heeere.. Hehe! Anyways, you better know who the other floating girl is because she -is- a part of our joint fanfic!  
-to Princess Kairi: That's funny! Run away! For the love of God run away from Bush! He -is- ruining the American troops though.  
-to carbuncle021: Yeah! Thanks to you, Kairi's still sane! My powerpoint earned me an A! And here's the update!

(Remember your three R's everyone, Reuse, Reduce, Recycle--I mean, Read, Review, Recommend!)

* * *

I was still confused about everything that just happened. But as dominant genes hide recessive genes, hope overpowered the confusion and sadness within me. Needless to say, I started getting a bit giddy, having a big smile on my face and giggling at the thought of our reunion. 

I hope it's soon.

Because I don't think I can hold out for much longer. The loneliness is overpowering too, you know?

I decided I would stay at the shore until the sun came up, since I never really saw the sun rise from the sea's horizon. I smiled and waited. Not being able to talk to anyone, I easily got bored with watching the waves. I started drawing things on the sand. Who would've thought I happened to draw a paopu fruit in there? Heh. I lay down on the sand, not minding if I get sand on my hair--I'll wash it off later anyways.

I was just thinking to myself, convincing myself maybe that the sun doesn't come out on this side of the island. That's when I saw it.

Stars shooting across the sky, just like that time when he tried so hard to not let go... But forces of nature--no, destiny--made us lose our hold of each other's hands. Maybe it was a lesson made to teach us...

...just how much we love each other...

It made me wonder again, why?

Does this mean Sora finally gets to come back? I felt my heart pounding, as if it would jump out of me any second (God forbid that), knowing maybe soon is the time we will finally see each other again.

I continued watching as the stars returned to their rightful place in the night sky. I could actually name a few constellations again--the big and little dipper, and the other easy ones. I watched out for something special to happen. Maybe Sora would fall from the sky? I had no idea how he would return.

Suddenly, the shower of stars stopped. They were all peacefully returned to full order. Destiny Islands was not affected by the Heartless, but maybe we would have been, if the Heartless had gotten here fast enough.

I sighed, sad nothing much happened after the shower of stars. Maybe I was hallucinating. I sat up, put my shoes on and started walking back home. On my way, I kept thinking about it. I knew that, very soon, I'd be reunited with my hero...

...my oathkeeper...

I plopped onto my bed again, looking out the window. _Now _the sun decides to come out, for Chrissakes. I found myself feeling drowsier and drowsier, and soon enough I fell back into slumber.

Next I reopen my eyes, the sun was out and shining brightly as ever. I rolled to my side, grabbing my alarm clock and put it right in front of my face so I could at least try to read the time with my still sleepy eyes.

"It's.. 10:00 AM... Ugh." I said to myself, moaning as I sat up and stretched. A nice stretch after a nice rest always felt good. I forced my feet to the side of my bed, stood up and like before, swaggered to the bathroom. I need a cold shower. I felt like the sand was still in my hair.

After at least 45 minutes in the shower, I got out of the bathroom, into my room and changed into a different outfit.

"Kairi," my mom called out while knocking on my bedroom door, "can you run a teeny errand for me, please?" she was of course, not my real mom. I don't remember my real parents, but as far as I know, Mr. and Mrs. Tai are my parents. Blood-related or not. They've been the ones taking care of me for as long as I remember.

"Sure, ma." I called out. I straightened myself out before opening the door.

"Just get these couple of things in the supermarket, please, Kairi." mom said, handing me a list. I took it and quickly scanned over it. The usual. Milk and eggs. I said goodbye to her, going out the front door and walking along the sidewalks again.

I looked up at the crystal clear sky, feeling somehow content. Maybe it was because of that morning, or maybe because I got enough sleep. But anyhow, it doesn't change the fact that at that moment I looked up, I saw what looked like a meteorite sailing across the sky. The thought of my mom's errand suddenly flew out of my mind as I began running to where the meteorite seemed to head to.

This was it.


	4. The Finale

Kingdom Hearts x **Deep Blue**

_.D r e a M i n g W i s t F u l l y._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Nuuuuu... This is horrible.. I finished the chapter and it was EVERYTHING I wanted it to be, but then I accidentally saved over it with another fanfic! AAAAH! So I had to re-write EVERYTHING. And now it's not AS nice as it was. But I hope it' still nice. TT.TT

The song, by the way, is "One and Only You" by Parokya ni Edgar (A Philippine band). It was really in English to begin with so I didn't have to translate and make the song sound weird. ;

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I wouldn't be here writing this because I'd busy doing Kingdom Hearts 2 stuffs. Plus, if I did own Kingdom Hearts it would be in my LiveJournal, but then it isn't, so there you go.

Also, I don't own the song "One and Only You". I am not good at writing songs and I never will be.

**Replies:  
**- to kaoru hiirigizawa: Por fin! You updated your fic! Well here's the grand finale!  
- to chillywilly101: Well, I don't really know how long average people take in the shower. I take long because I get in, start singing and completely forget that I'm there to actually take a shower. ;  
- to Shirozora: You shall know! Mwahaha!  
- to Princess Kairi: ROFL! So funny! XD  
- to Casey: ; uhh, woops? I bet lots of depressed girls take cold showers, too!  
- to thes razr blade kisses: Yes, the great nagging one! X3 Here is the long awaited finale!  
- to Midnight Blue Star: Thanks! Well, wait no longer because it's here! It's finally here! XD

_To everyone who has reviewed right from the beginning and has nagged me until the end, thank you._

* * *

I felt my heart beating faster as I ran through town and soon, onto the shores where I was earlier. Gazing up, watching as the meteorite ever so slowly sailed across the sky. At the rate it was going, it was going to be nightfall before it landed. So, I decided to go on with my day like nothing ever happened, after all, no one else seemed to notice. I started slowly walking to town, occasionally turning my head back to check how far it had gotten. 

Walking into the grocery store, I thoroughly searched each shelf even though I knew precisely where the milk and eggs were. I just wanted to take long so that when I went outside again, the meteorite would have made progress. But, I remembered my decision, and aggravatingly sighed as I went on ahead to the appropriate sections to get milk and eggs.

"Ah, getting the usual again today eh, Kairi?" Mr. Will greeted me as I came to the one and only express counter of the store.

"Uh-huh.." I replied, trying to look out the window to see the meteorite. Unfortunately, the window was too low for me to see it. I paid Mr. Will with the money my mother gave me and he gave me my change. He handed me the bag with the milk and eggs, which I held in my arms securely. Glancing up as I exited the store, I found that the meteor had indeed made progress after the long time I spent in the store. On my walk back home, I was extra careful, making sure no one would bump into me or that I wouldn't drop the bag.

"Mom," I called out once I arrived, "I'm home."

"Oh, thank you so much, Kairi!" My mom entered from the kitchen, giving me a loose hug before taking the bag from me and going back to the kitchen. I sighed as I took off my shoes and dragged my feet up the stairs and into my room, where I sat by the windowsill, staring up at the meteorite, still slowly moving. I soon found myself drowsy, and of course, I fell asleep.

The loud buzz of a fly woke me up. Usually, that kind of sound wouldn't wake one up. But it did to me, since the fly was right in my face. I shot up in a jolt. Flies did look rather scary up close. I realized that I had fallen asleep and looked out the window.

Dark. Stars filled the sky.

"Oh, no!" I furiously searched the sky for the meteorite, but it was gone. But then again, it was night, so it probably landed already. Knowing this, I hurriedly went outside to search for any signs of Sora.

Walking in town, wandering aimlessly. No sign of him. I came to a conclusion: I was merely hallucinating.

"I was just seeing things.." I muttered to myself. I felt sorry for myself. Turning back to return home, I looked back often to see if he wasn't just there planning to grab my shoulders and say "BOO!" just for the heck of it. But he wasn't. Only silence. No deep blue eyes to stare into. I turned back for that I thought the last time.

"Kairi, catch."

"Huh?" I turned around and caught something. I looked down into my hands and saw it.

The lucky charm I had given him. I looked up in disbelief.

There he was. Sora.

"Missed me?" he asked. What a stupid question. No, I wouldn't miss him after one year of not seeing him. But that was obviously a lie. He probably couldn't think of a better way to re-enter into my life. But who am I kidding?

He has always been a part of my life.

I nodded my head yes, unable to speak.

We stared at each other in silence, comparing how we looked like now to how we looked like the last time we saw each other.

_It took one look,_

We didn't know how to react. It was apparent we had both grown so much since we last gazed into each other's eyes. His hair was longer, and it appeared lighter than it used to be, and he was definitely taller.

_and it was forever laid out in front of me._

I will remember this day for the rest of my life.

_One smile,_

As if to break the silence, Sora smiled at me, his deep blue eyes that I missed so much fixed on me.

_and I died._

My knees were giving. I was overwhelmed with happiness, after all.

_Only to be revived by you._

He noticed this, swiftly hugging me tightly to prevent me from falling.

_I take one step away,_

I realized then that those times I spent trying to forget him and move on were useless.

_but I find myself coming back to you,_

All those efforts did were to deepen my love for him.

_my one and only, one and only you.._

"Don't cry on me now, Kairi." He said to me, but he was too late. I was already crying. He smiled again, laughing a bit as I looked up at him. "I was only kidding." He let go of my waist as he held my cheeks, wiping the tears away lovingly.

_Now I know,_

_That I know not a thing at all,_

I didn't know how he got here,

or how all the trouble could possibly be over,

_except the fact that I am yours,_

but in his arms, I felt safe. I felt like all the trouble could possibly be over.

_and that you are mine._

In the blink of an eye, I found that his lips were touching mine. I've waited for this moment since I was as young as 13. This was a kiss filled with love. With burning passion that would last for all eternity.

"Your guardian angel told me you were waiting, so this was the first thing on my agenda right after opening the door to light. And Naminé, she kept reminding me of my promise. But she really didn't need to, because I always thought about it." he explained. So, the winged girl from earlier was my guardian angel.

"So what was the next thing on your list?" I asked him. He took my hand in his.

"Follow me." He started running, pulling me along. I was tired, I've been running all over the place, but being with him made me forget that I was tired. He led me down to the beach and to a paopu tree.

"Wait here." He told me, letting to and climbing into a paopu tree, snapping a fruit from it. He climbed down and jumped when he could, and walked back to me.

"Kairi," he said, "wanna share this paopu fruit with me?"

I smiled. "I would love to, my oath keeper."

_I take one step away,_

_but I find myself coming back to you,_

_my one and only, one and only..._

_you..._

Kingdom Hearts x **Deep Blue**

_The End._


End file.
